Devil Beside Me
by TheSpunkRansom
Summary: Edward, the cause of his dark past made him the most terrifying guy at school. Bella, the shy new girl unknowingly made him turned into something he hated the most. Plus, their parents relationship made their lives easier and difficult at the same time. EXB. POSSESSIVEWARD.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**** Edward Cullen, the cause of his dark past has made him the most terrifying guy at school. Bella Swan, the new girl who made him turned into something he hated the most. Not only that, their parent's relationship seems to make their lives more difficult and easy at the same time. EXB.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own a thing. Stephanie Meyer owns it All. =(**

* * *

><p><strong>Devil Beside Me<strong>

**Chapter one**

"GET HIM!", yelled a voice sounded from behind the gym. _God, how did I end up in a place like this?_

Today, was one of those days where you get to sit on the bleachers because not moments ago you just got hit by a ball and used that as an excuse to skip P.E. Well, for someone like me – Isabella Marie Swan.

I'm 17, about 5'6 tall, brown eyes, brown hair, pale skin and my famous nickname back at home, the _tomato girl._ I got shy and embarrassed so easily that when I did, I blushed tomato red. _It's embarrassing sometimes!_

I just moved here from Arizona – boy, I loved that place. It's so warm and sunny. I just love the blistering heat and the warmness of the people around the neighborhood. Plus, it only takes about 15 minutes to get to school and surely we never have to worry about the rain. Wonder why I gave all that up and move to a small rainy town called Forks, Washington – one of _the_ most sunless place in the world, was because my mom.

My mom – Elizabeth Swan, had decided to moved on and stop mourning about the lost of my father, Charlie Swan. He was the Chief of Police but he died 2 years ago, after getting shot by a bank robber whom was trying to escape but failed when one of Charlie's co-worker manage to shot him and he died right then and there.

Charlie was rushed to the hospital as quick as they can but judging to his condition, he didn't make it. He died in the ambulance on the way there.

Since then, mom's changed. She's not the same cheerful, crazy yet fun mother I used to know. It was worst in the beginning, she refused to eat or even out of her room to go to work.

At night before bed, I will constantly hear her crying and mourning Charlie's name with his picture on her hand. It pained me to see her like this.

The only thing that kept me calm at night was my necklace that my father gave me on my 15 birthday. It's a silver heart shaped necklace that I wear wherever I go, it makes me feel a lot safer knowing I have something of a reminder of him.

So, after that I decided to changed our lifestyle.

That I was the one who's going to work half day after school, so that the bill will get paid, there will be food in the refrigerator, gas in mom's car – since I don't have license yet at the time, and so on. . .

For the whole year, I'd been stuck with working two different jobs – a waitress in a five star restaurant and a cleaner at their hotel. Meanwhile, at school, all my grades are slipping down but luckily I managed to get it back on track.

All the while, I've been suffer silently without my mom noticing my absence at home. Until one day she snapped and demanded where the hell was I everyday after school. I refused to tell her the truth because I know it'll only guilt her to no end that she'll probably be blaming herself for the rest of her life.

But, when she suddenly jump to the conclusion, that I probably was out there selling myself to some stranger for an hour of good sex so I could used the money to pay the bill and buy food, I too snapped. The stress and tension was making it hard not to.

So, I told her _everything._

Everything – and she broke down crying.

I rushed to her side when she started screaming and pulling her hair out in frustration. I hugged her and we cried together. She started apologizing for making it hard for me and not noticing it in the first place.

After that, she promised me that I was never going to go through that again.

Since then, everything went pretty much back to normal – well, not entirely. Mom found a new job that suits her. I quit my job as a cleaner but still worked as a waitress so I could help my mom with the payment.

Mom had slowly gotten better. She smile more often now and the dark circle under her eyes had slowly gone and got more color on her cheek. She may not be as cheerful, crazy yet fun mother like before but at least she's making a progress.

Until, two months ago, mom broke the news that we're moving to a new place because she can't stand to live in a house full of Charlie's memorial. I can't decline what she wanted so I agreed without second thought.

I would do anything to see her happy again.

The next thing I know, we packed our stuff to get ready to move to our new home – Forks, Washington. I don't know how mom knew about this place. I mean, I never knew this place was even exists until she told me about it.

The first week at our new home was... better than I thought it would. At home, I help mom unpacked the stuff and settle everything. At school, I met these two coolest girls – Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Both are my age.

Alice, or should I call adorable pixie chick, always full of energize and _very _talkative. She's a little short, maybe 4'6', pale skin, blue eyes and short spiky dark hair that pointed in every direction. The first time we met, she freaked me out by launching herself at me and said that we're going to be best friends for life. I thought I was being attacked by a small buffalo when she slammed right at me. Luckily, Rosalie was there. She managed to get her off of me and started apologizing for Alice's sudden forwardness.

Rosalie, what can I say? When I saw her the first time, I thought Alice's attacked had knocked me out of unconscious because she is by far _the_ most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Not that I'm a lesbian. I'm not. It's just unbelievable. She can easily fit in to the popular group but here's the thing, she doesn't want to. She _hated_ it. She can't even stand being close to those popular bitches without commenting about their slutty behavior and their forwardness. She's slightly taller than me, maybe 5'9', pale skin, blue eyes and beautiful long blonde hair. Seriously, I'm surprised that a model agency haven't discover her yet.

Since then, we never left each other's side. It's true though, we _are_ becoming the best of friends. I wonder how Alice knew about this. Every time I asked her, she just shrugged and said, "I'd seen it."

Okay, now that everyone knows my story, let's get back to where I left it shall we?

* * *

><p>I jumped at the voice I heard just now. Looking everywhere to see where it was coming from or better yet who's it from. <em>Is someone in trouble?<em>

As I listen carefully, the voice was coming from behind the gym. And, there's another sound. An excruciating sound and another mix that I couldn't quite comprehend. Curiously, I slowly walked over to see what's the commotion is about.

What I saw in front of me was a shocked and horrid. There were 2 guys standing, hovering over a bloody guy on the floor – the first one was the guy with black curly hair, a few dark bruises on his pale face, I can only see the guy's form from where I stand and he was slightly build, like a serious weightlifter. A shiver ran to my spine as I saw him beating up the guy on the floor and I hid further behind the double door.

The second one was slightly tall but not as build as the first one, he too also had a few dark bruises on his pale face and honey blonde hair. He was kicking the guy endlessly even though the guy was already long gone.

Then, there's the guy behind them, watching with full of fury and hatred at the scene. But, I can sense something odd about him, like, he didn't belong there. And yet, I think he was the leader of them all. I may sound a little cheesy here but I think he's by far the _most_ handsome guy I've ever seen – with unruly messy bronze hair, yet pretty similar like his friend too, pale skin and few dark bruises on his face. Except he has a scar on his forehead which made him look more menacing and terrifying than he already is.

A few moments passed by and finally the guy walked towards his friends and placed both his hands on each of their shoulder to stop them. They did.

"Stop – that's enough. That should teach him not to bother those girls again, and not tempt them for his own needs. Even though some of them are pretty much sluts." He glared at the unmoving body on the ground.

The blonde hair guy nodded grimly, "So, what should we do with him, Ed?"

He snorted, "Just leave him here, that's what. Someone's bound to find him anyway."

The muscle guy grinned, "Great 'cause now I'm starving. And, you know what happens when I get starve. So, can we go already?"

I take that as my cue to get out of there. But when I turn around I accidently twisted my foot which force me to fall with a loud thud._  
><em>

_Shit! I sure can pick a day to be more clumsy!_

As quickly as I can struggling to lift myself up, I realized that I was too late. They'd already saw me. All three of them. All eyes on me. _Oh hell! I'm going to end up like the guy on the floor._

As I looked up, my eyes landed at the guy with bronze hair. And, for the first time, something strange happening as our met. It's like electricity jolts shot right through my body, making me feel all tingly and warmth inside. _What the hell was that? It's almost hurt. _

I couldn't look away from him. No, I don't want to. _He's too mesmerizing!_

This beautiful guy that I held such strongly interest in _such_ short notice cocked his head to the side, watching me with a calculating expression on his face. And slowly, he smirked as his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip, making me shivered and the fabric between my thighs wet with my own moisture. Shit! Never in my life have I felt anything like this before!

_I have to get out of here!_ I know I should, but my brain couldn't function well enough to note the danger situation as I stared at his piercing green eyes. _Ohhh – I could just die happily staring at those eyes._

I don't know how long I was crouching and ogling him until a voice threw me back to reality. I heard the muscle guy speak, "Fuck, she saw us!" he said, pointing at me angrily.

I broke eye contact with him and sprinted out of there as fast as I can without glancing back at them and silently pray I wouldn't fall.

_No, don't look back! Don't look back!_ I told myself when I heard the muscle guy yelled at me to stop.

_The hell I won't!_

I was about to head to the girl's locker to hide myself in there when I spot Alice and Rosalie coming out of there holding my belongings and looking around searching for me. I pushed my feet to run faster. _Please don't fall! Don't fall! _

I slowed down my pace as I approached them and yelled at them to run.

"What? What's going on, Bells?" Alice asked, both of them surprised by my little outburst.

"Com'on hurry –"

"Hey, there she is!" The blonde guy yelled not far from us. The muscle guy was just behind him.

"RUN!" I yelled, again. The three of us ran to the parking lot to Rosalie's red BMW. As soon as we got in, Rosalie starts the car engine and we were out of the parking lot in second, leaving the two guys behind scowling and yelling at us. But, we were too far gone.

I sighed and relaxed on my seat when I saw both had stopped chasing. "Okay Rose, you can slow down now. They're gone." I said, as I tried to catch my own breath.

The car finally slowed down as Rose glanced at me from the rearview mirror. "Bella, would you mind telling us what the hell is going on just now?"

"Seriously Bells, do you realized what you just got yourself into? Those guys are _dangerous_!"

_Obviously, Alice._

"Later, I'll tell you guys at home, alright?" I said, still trying to catch my breath. Alice was right though, _what have I got myself into? _My hand slowly reached up to touch the necklace that hung around my neck to pull it out from beneath my shirt. A habit whenever I'm nervous or afraid.

But, when my hand made its way to touch the metal, it wasn't there. _Did I misplace it somewhere?_ I hadn't had time to think before I started panicking and quickly unload all my things from my bag. _It wasn't there!_ And, my jean pocket, sweater pocket, the backseat of the car. _Neither!_

I struggle to keep my mind out the fact that I _may_ lose it. I can feel myself starts to trembled as I reached up to wiped the sweat on my forehead. Rosalie and Alice seem oblivious to the fact that I might have a heart attack in the backseat.

"Uh – Rose, Alice. Have you guys seen my necklace?" I asked, struggling to control my own voice. I was already in panicked. They knew how important that necklace is to me.

"Umm... No Bells. Why?" Alice asked, surprised by my voice and expression when she turn around to look at my pale white face.

"It's gone."

* * *

><p>After the unsuccessful pursuit, Emmett and Jasper return to their leader, Edward. Both were disappointed they didn't get to catch the girl that witness the incident. They couldn't risk someone telling on them and have them expel from school. Of course, part of it was untrue since their leader's father is the principal of the school. Someone's bound to back them up anyway.<p>

They knew they just found a new victim to torture around, order them around to do their work and _everything_. They enjoyed seeing them beg for mercy since all the girls they tortured are the sluts of the school and they wanted to teach them a lesson. But, of course they would never touch them in any illegal way.

They hated, disgusted by those who willingly give themselves to anyone freely, especially Edward. His dark past are the cause of how he acted so rudely to all the sluts there. They reminded him of _someone _he loved whom _unwillingly_ had to sale herself because of him. It pained him to remember his childhood memories. He wanted to forget about it but the sluts are making it hard _not _too. So, he decided to do something.

Emmett and Jasper on the other hand seem to think that the new girl must be one too. But, Edward thought otherwise. He knew she was different the moment their eyes met. There's just something about her that make him feel uneasy and disgusted at himself. For the first time, he felt… _different_. He was starting to question himself.

The only thing he should do now is figure out what that is.

"I'm sorry dude." Emmett apologized to him. "We lost her."

"But, don't worry man. We'll get her next time. And, believe me she won't get away that easily again." Jasper promised.

"When you do, bring her to me. This one is _mine_." He said, silently marking her as his. He looked down and smile as he stared at the silver heart shape necklace that hung loosely on his hand.

'Yes, she will be mine' as he thought of a plan to get to her. _It's only a matter of time._

* * *

><p><strong>Give<strong> **me your honest opinion, ok? How was it? Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks.. =)_  
><em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, Here's chapter 2.. Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_"Uh –Rose, Alice. Have you guys seen my necklace?" I asked, struggling to control my own voice. I was already in panicked. They knew how important that necklace is to me._

_"Uh –No Bells. Why?" Alice asked, surprised by my voice and expression when she turn around to look at me._

_"It's gone."_

* * *

><p>"What? Okay, calm down Bella. You don't know that for sure. Maybe you just misplace it somewhere." Alice said, trying to assured me. But, I can already feel my body started to shook with tears.<p>

"Bella, don't cry." Rose pleaded. She stopped the car and parked it in front of my house on the driveway.

"It's alright, Bella. We'll find it, okay? Calm yourself." I nodded. They held out their hands for me to take as they helped me walked upstairs to my room. Once we settled in my room, I told them about the incident that I've witness earlier.

The look on their faces shows no surprise at all. Instead, they just nodded their head as they listened to what I told them. As if that's not _News_ to them after all. I stared at them in disbelief.

"Don't you guys think this is serious? Someone _have_ to get to the bottom of this! We can't just let them get away with it! We have to–"

"We can't, Bella!" Rose interrupted before I could say anything more.

"What? Why?" I asked irritably.

"We just can't. You don't know how many of us has already tried and end up going nowhere with this." I was about to cut in but Rose beat me again. "I'm warning you, Bella. Stay away from them. They're dangerous and will not hesitate to do anything to make you suffer. Don't _ever_ cross path with them again, Bella. You're in major trouble as it already is. We don't want you to end up like some of the girls at school."

"W–What happened to them?" I asked, nervously.

Rosalie sighed and turned to Alice, nodding at her to tell me the story. "Okay, you really want to know the story?" Alice asked. I nodded.

She sighed, "Alright. Jasper, the blonde hair guy –" she paused, sighing dreamily as she continued, "and Emmett Cullen, the muscle guy are twins. They're cousins and also best friends to Edward Cullen, the bronze hair guy. They are the most fearful guys _not_ only in school _but _the whole town." She paused dramatically while Rose rolled her eyes at her. "Their leader, Edward are the one who started all of this and the other two soon followed. They are the rebel, the gangster of this town, a bully at school, troublemaker, street fighter, bike racer, you name it. No one dared to piss them off. Not ever since two years ago."

"What happened?" I asked, not sure why I find them rather _interesting_ than in disgust.

"Two years ago, a new girl moved here along with her dad. I believed her name was Joenna, Joenna Smith. She was very beautiful, almost as beautiful as Rose here." She paused, looking at Rose who was blushing madly at the moment. "Every guy at Forks High was dying to get to know her _or_ their lack of better words, fuck her. Every guy except the Cullens. Half of the guys succeed though because fortunately for them she's a slut. Even worse than that bitch Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. That saying a lot since they are the easiest girls any guy ever wanted to fucked with. You just tell them to spread their legs and they'll be more willing to do so."

"Anyway, back to the story. Everyday was like a routine for them. Joenna would bring one of the guys at school or anywhere else just to have sex. And it's not always one, sometimes she brought more. She very often brought guys to her home while her dad was out working his ass off. Being the Police Chief of the town and all –"

"Wait," I interrupted, "If her dad was the Police chief of this town, wouldn't he'd heard the rumor of her daughter sleeping around with half of the guys at school already?"

"Yes, he'd probably heard it but you can't always believe what people say. Sometimes people make rumors just to get attention. Like last year, some girl made up this stupid rumor about a bloodsucker living in this town among us." She paused, snickering. "Anyway, what her daughter did around this town would possibly cause him a heart attack. Besides, he was one of the honorable men here and it'll definitely do no good if he ever find out about it."

"But, what does this have to do with the Cullens? I don't see this going anywhere near their story."

"Just wait. We'll get there." She paused annoyingly, glaring at me. I'm getting impatient.

"So, that went on for a few months, and still nothing changes. A few girls at school started hating on her for taking all the guys there but some just befriended her so that they could also have a shared on the guys. So disgusting, don't ya think?" I nodded, agreed.

"Ugh – there's a reason why I hated those popular group! They have no self-respect at all!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Tell me about it. And get this, when his dad was out of town, she'll threw this small party at her house where only the popular group was invited. She invited us before though, we thought it was just some random party like dancing and drinking and stuff but turns out it's not. It's a sex party. They even put up candles, pillows, some pop music and alcohol around the living room to lighten their party. After Rose and I saw the whole scene we ran out of the house and threw up on her bushes. It was traumatized for us.

"That's when Edward Cullen appeared out of the blue, he was alone but he was not afraid. He tried to stop the party but nobody's listening. After all, he was only a freshman and most of them are older than him. Then, he snapped and pulled out a gun from his pocket. He pulled the trigger and shot it up on the ceiling and caused everyone screaming and running around naked trying to get out of the house.

"Unfortunately for them, Joenna's dad came home just in time and witnessed all of it. Let's just say, he almost had a heart attack. The neighbor soon came and told him they overheard a gunshot coming from inside the house. Joenna heard them talking and told them who did it. She's trying to buy her way out but luckily her dad was having none of that, instead he slapped her right in front of everyone and she broke down crying.

"A moment later, everyone got arrested including Edward Cullen. They send home everyone as long as they have a parental supervision, all except Edward Cullen. He stayed a little longer at the police station. They questioned him all night about the gun and where he'd hid it 'cause it was no where to be found after they went rummaging the chief's house."

"He didn't answer any of their questions though. He just sat there with a baleful look on his face. It's frightening. When one of the Cops pushes him off the edge, he snapped and spat on his face."

"Wait -" I cut her in. "How did you know all of this? If you heard it from the rumor then don't you think that there's a possibility that this may not be true? Well, at least some of it."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course. I wouldn't waste my spit and breath telling you if it's not true. My dad's a chief too, remember? He was one of the cops that questioned him that night."

"… Oh." Was all I said, feeling a little stupid after that.

"Finally, they let him out that night. They figured he must've been so scared holding the gun and threw it somewhere he didn't remember. After all, he was only 15. But, what they didn't know was that he was going to sneak back to the house and shot Joenna, then set the house on fire.

"Pretty crazy stuff, huh? Edward got arrested. Everything was a disaster after that. But, fortunately Joenna didn't die. She survived but she refused to tell the real story and told them to just drop the case. Things went strange after that when her dad was suddenly on her side, agreed with her. My dad figured that Joenna must've been through shocked that time and still on recovery. So, they would wait until she's okay enough to tell.

"But, a few days after the incident, the police got a call from the hospital saying that Joenna, and her dad was missing. They'd already gone. They tried to track them down but Joenna's dad was smart enough not to leave any trace behind. So, after a few months of trying, they finally gave up and dropped the case. Eventually, Edward got released. There was no punishment given to him. No press charges, no juvenile hall, no community service or anything. It's like everything that happened before was simply just a dream for the people in Forks. Then, that's where Edward started to formed a gang.

"In the beginning, the gang he had at school was only the three of them, him, Jasper –" Paused, another dramatic sighed. "And Emmett Cullen. Slowly, another group of gang joined them from La Push and Seattle. And, of course Edward led them all. They tend to caused trouble wherever they go. That's why everyone in town feared them. At school, most of their targets are the sluts and the man whore. They didn't touch the sluts though, not in any illegal way. They just tend to torture them until they had enough of it and just leave them somewhere so anyone could clean up their mess. Like what you saw a while ago."

"Why wouldn't anyone tell on them at school? At least, report it to the principal or anyone who _could_ help! Someone _have_ to put a stop to this!" I exclaimed.

Rosalie sighed, "We can't! If we tell the principal it won't change a thing anyway, trust me on this. You have no idea how many of them has already tried but only ended up disappointed. Some of them end up even worse. It's impossible to bring them down."

"Why wouldn't the principal help on this?"

"Oh – right! We completely forgotten to tell you about this earlier." Alice said, smacking her palm on her forehead. I turned to her. "Tell me what?"

"That Edward's father is the principal of our school." She said casually. _Her expression suddenly reminds me of London Tipton in that Suite Life show._

"What?" I shrieked.

"Yeah, bummer. That's why whenever someone report them, there's always someone there to back them up. They're always got away!"

"_O–kay_, so the Principal won't help. There still the police, right?"

"_Ye–ah_, there's another thing you should know about?" Alice said, pretending to scratch the back of her neck.

"…What?"

"Jasper and Emmett Cullen's father is the mayor of this town."

"Ahh, fucking hell! Are you kidding me?" I yelled, raising my hands above my head in defeat.

"…Wait, don't tell me. They're related to the President, too!" I joked.

No wonder they always got away. With people like that, there's only one thing they capable of doing: Bribing. It's so degrading for those who got the power and money to ruin someone's life and got away with it.

"No, I don't think so. Not that we know of." Rose said, snickered. Alice started giggling and pretty soon we were all laughing and throwing pillows at each other. I'm glad we get rid of the tension and relaxed a little bit before having to face the dreadful day that is tomorrow.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of discussing homework and some other stuff, Rose and Alice went home to have dinner with their own family.<p>

I went to the kitchen to starts making some dinner while waiting for mom to come home from work. Not long after that, I heard the loud sound of the engine in our driveway and saw mom coming out of her Chevy truck. God, she loved that truck. Once, when my dad was still alive, I told her to get rid of it and buy a new one because lets face it, the car was _so_ old it probably older than her grandmother. But, after that she _kinda_ yelled at me for even _thinking_ about it and didn't speak to me for almost a week until I'd apologized to her. Though, I was still a little surprised that until now the truck was still running great.

"Hey, honey, smells good in here. What's your making?" she asked, while putting her stuff away to the living room table.

"Lasagna." _Yumm._

"Great, want any help?"

"No, thanks mom. It's almost done here anyway." She nodded, grabbing her stuff and head upstairs to her bedroom. I set the food on the table and get everything ready so we can eat together. I was hoping she would be here eating with me instead of locking herself up in her room to continued her work again. Ever since she got a job as the assistant of the interior designer, she's always working. Even when she was at home on the weekend, either she'll be doing her work or talking on the phone for hours. I never knew being the assistant of the interior designer would be _that_ busy.

"Mom, dinner's ready." I called out for her. No reply.

"Mom, dinner's ready!" I called out again, a little louder. Still No reply. I sighed and walked upstairs to her room. God, sometimes I think _she's_ the daughter here. The door to her bedroom was close and I was about to knock when I heard her talking to someone on the phone. I pressed my left ear to the door and listen more carefully.

"I wanted to tell her. But, I still think it's too soon. I mean, we'd only met about a week ago. What do you think she feels about this?" she asked, and paused as the other person on the line talk.

"Oh – so, you already told him?" Paused.

"That's great, right? I mean, at least he didn't throw a fit after you told him the news." Paused.

She sighed. "I don't know. But, I'll try okay?" Paused, and giggled.

"I know. I'll talk to you later. She wants me now, it's dinner time." Paused.

"Alright, I miss you too. Bye." Silence. I don't know how long I was standing there trying to figure out what I just heard. But, suddenly the door burst out open and mom shrieked when she saw me standing there quietly.

"Bella! You scare the crap out me!" she panted, putting her hand on her chest. After her breathing slowed down, her eyes went wide in panicked as if she was afraid of being caught at something she did.

"Um – how long have you been standing there?" she asked, a little uneasy.

"Er – Not that long, I was just about to knock when you open the door. It's dinner time." I replied.

"Oh – okay. I'll be down in a minute." She sighed in relief. I nodded and went back to the kitchen. A minute later, she came down and sat at the opposite side.

"So, how was work?" I asked, still looking at my food. She didn't answer immediately though. When I looked up, I was surprised that she was smiling. Not force or grimace but smiling _that _smile. The smile that I hadn't seen after dad died.

"Hmm – it was great! My boss loved my work and she said she was lucky to find someone as creative as me. I couldn't believe it! I never knew I had a talent to be an interior designer!" She sighed, dreamily. "I'm really glad we moved here, honey. I mean, it's a really great start for both of us. And, everything work out perfectly. Don't you think, Bells?" she asked, still smiling _that_ smile again. I would do anything to make sure the smile stays there.

So, I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, everything is great so far. I'm glad we move here, too."

"That's great! So, how was school? Are there any cute boys I should know about?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "Com'on, you know you can tell me." She urged.

I laughed and shook my head. This was the playful yet crazy mom that I was waiting to show up again, and she finally did. I thanked whoever was out there that had brought my mom back to herself.

"Um – I don't know." I said, and my thought immediately drifted back to Edward Cullen. How he managed to make me feel… uneasy and disgusted with myself after the eye contact. I can never explain why I reacted like that and I probably won't ever. Not in all my life have I ever felt like that before.

I remember it's like an electric charged around us, with this hum of energy that made me feel like it was only the two of us in the room, and the others suddenly had disappeared, as cheesy as that may sound.

_Shit! What am I thinking? It sounded like I'm that girl who suddenly found her soulmate.  
><em>

_What a creep! Things like that won't happen unless you're in a book, Bella.  
><em>

I was brought back to reality when mom started to waved her hand in my face. I shook my head to clear my thoughts away and turned to my now giggling like a school girl mom.

"So, there _is_ a guy! Com'on, tell me all about him!"

I narrowed my eyes playfully at her and smirked, "What makes you think there's a guy, anyway?"

She shrugged, "Oh – I don't know. Maybe the far away look and the sudden blushed after I mentioned about guys at school."

"It could've been a girl."

"You're a lesbian?"

I laughed, "No, I'm definitely not a lesbian."

"So, you admit there _is_ one."

I shrugged, "Maybe." I paused, thinking about the story of Edward's past from both Alice and Rosalie and the incident that I just witnessed at school. I'm not sure if I want to get any involved with him in anyway possible. From what I just heard, he must be an arrogant, son of a bitch boy who thinks he's all _that_. Which make me hate him even worse.

But, the feeling I remember when we first made eye contact was different, quite the opposite really. The feeling really confound me.

"It's complicated. I don't even know this guy and yet I already know he had some kind of bad reputation. Not just in school but the town also. I _really_ don't like him but I'm not sure if that's the _only_ feeling I felt when I first saw him today." Adding another snickered I continue, "It's probably just a fling anyway. Nothing to worry about. I'll probably get over it soon."

Mom was silence for a moment, watching me intently. Until she got up on her seat and walked over to stand beside me, hugging me. "Oh – Bells. When you've finally found _the right guy_, there is no second guess it. You will know if you're inlove or not. It's like nothing you've ever felt before. You'll love having him around and you're anxious but nervous at the same time, yet you're completely comfortable around him. When ever you think about him you will smile without _even_ realizing it. And you could get high off of his scent. You'll miss him when he's only been gone for a few minutes. It really is worth fighting for and risking everything for your love. The feeling you have for the guy will never fades with time but only continues to get stronger. It's unexplainable because you can never fully capture everything love is. Just know its one hell of a feeling as long as he loves you back." She finished with a sniffled.

I turned my head to look at her, "That's how you felt about dad."

She smiled sweetly, "Yes, honey. Your father will always be my first love and so much more. He will always remained in our heart no matter where we go and no one will ever take his places in our heart." She paused. "But, sometimes when you lost someone you loved or it doesn't work out. You'll have to let someone in to help you fulfill what you want. Sometimes, things change. And sometimes, things happen for a reason and we can't control it. So, we just have to appreciate what's good that had given to us." She let go of me and made her way to the sink to wash her dishes.

I thought about it for a moment, the thing she said about losing someone you loved and letting someone new in made me think that those words may not be directed to me.

I'm not sure if I'm ready to fall inlove with someone at this age. It's impossible for me to even think about it. It's too early. But, that didn't stop me from thinking about one particular thing.

"Hey, mom. How do you even know if you're in love with the _right guy_?" I said, using my index and middle finger to air-quotes the last two words.

She turned toward me and smiled widely, "You heart will know it instantly. You'll see."

After having a little more conversations with mom in the living room, I head upstairs to the bathroom to have a nice hot bath before going to bed. Not before I passed mom's door, I heard her sweet laughter and her talking to someone on the phone again. I sense that must be the same person she was talking to earlier ago.

I lay on my bed replaying the conversation we had at dinner, those words that mom said.

_But, sometimes when you lost someone you loved or it doesn't work out. You'll have to let someone in to help you fulfill what you want. Sometimes, things change. And sometimes, things happen for a reason and we can't control it. So, we just have to appreciate what's good that had given to us. _

And, the talk she had on the phone with someone.

Is it possible that mom may already found a replacement for dad? I know I should probably be angry about this. How could she replace dad in such short notice? We haven't even been here for less than a month. How could she find someone so soon? How could she betray dad?

But I couldn't find anything in me to be angry about this, to blame her. I don't think I even feel a slight of disappointment or angriness or anything at all. I don't know _what_ to think anymore.

The look on her face when she smile and laughed just now was everything I'd been waiting for ever since dad died. And, that's all I'm asking for. And to just throw it all away just because she'd found a new man that made her see lights and hope of new life again. The thought made me feel selfish and cruel, _how could I do that to her._

Now, the only thing I have to do is wait for her to tell me. If, that is what really happen right now.

And, that was the last thought I remember before I fell into a blissful sleep.

The next day, mom drove me to school a little late than usual. Her excused was she had to stay up late at night finishing her work. But, after catching her on a late night phone with someone last night, I sensing that she was lying.

Now, why would she lie about that? Unless, she didn't want me to know about it. But, mom never kept a secret from me before. She can't stand it, even if she had too. Not that she's good at keeping it anyway. That's how I found out about her pain condition right after dad died, even when she's trying hard to cover it. I could see it from miles apart.

After she dropped me off, I ran straight to the front door to get to my locker and grabbed my book before went to my first class. The hallway was practically empty before I even got to my locker. But, right after I closed the locker door, I screamed and jumped about five foots away.

There in front of me was Edward Cullen, leaning against the locker next to mine. He was staring at me with the same smirked he had that make me wanted to run straight to the lady's room and change my panties.

_Sweet mother of holy Jesus!_

His eyes, his piercing green eyes sparkling like the stars above. Even the stars got nothing on his! Now that he was close, so _so_ close, I could see his appearance more clearly.

He's so pale, like I said before which brings out more of his eyes color. His tousled hair the color of unique bronze and looked like he'd been running his finger through it so many times. It looked so soft, I wanted to touch it! The scar on his forehead looked more visible, slash across his forehead stopping just below his left thick eyebrows. There are couple more bruises across his faces, some still look quite fresh. He had straight nose and pink plump lips that look kissable, strong jaw which look lickable. And, I actually found myself staring at it while licking my bottom lip.

_God, what is wrong with me? _

He saw my reaction and smile widely, showing his straight white teeth. _Oh – God, he's perfect!_ I wanted to yell. He was staring intently at me, his stare was so intense. Like I'm the last piece of food on earth and he was the caveman that hadn't eat for weeks. I felt vulnerable under his stare.

As I stared at his eyes, I can't help but mesmerize by it.

But, there's something, something mysterious in his eyes. It didn't belong there. But, I see it clearly.

Finally, after a moment of forever, he speak, "Hello there little girl. It's nice to finally meet you." Smooth sexy velvet voice comes out of his mouth. I felt weak on my knees immediately. I'm speechless.

_You heart will know it instantly. You'll see._ Mom's word suddenly flashed through my mind.

"Well, aren't you going to say something back? Or are you just going to stand there gawking at me. You know, people said it's impolite to stare." His smirked was back.

I quickly shook my head and apologize to him, "Sorry, um, N–Nice to meet you too."

He chuckled, "You are? Well, I don't think you will after I show you this." he didn't move though, he just stand there watching or waiting for my reaction.

"Show me what? What are you talking about?" I asked, nervously. Suddenly remember of what he capable of doing.

He still didn't move, but his hand reached into his pocket to pull out something. I can't see what it was since he hid it inside his fist. He raised his hand up, opened his palm and the object fell loosely on his hand. Finally, I saw it.

My necklace!

_Fuck!_

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? Is it bad? REVIEW PLEASE.. =) <strong>_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_"Well, aren't you going to say something back? Or are you going to just stand there gawking at me. You know, people said it's impolite to stare." His smirked was back._

_I quickly shook my head and apologize to him, "Sorry, um, N–Nice to meet you too."_

_He smiled, "You are? Well, I don't think you will after I show you this." he didn't move though, he just stand there watching or waiting for my reaction._

_"Show me what? What are you talking about?" I asked, nervously. Suddenly remember of what he capable of doing._

_He still didn't move, but his hand reached into his pocket to pull out something. I can't see what it was since he hid it inside his fist. He raised his hand up, and the object fall loosely on his hand. Finally, I saw it._

_My necklace!_

_Fuck!_

* * *

><p>I stared at my heart shape necklace that is now hanging pathetically on his hand as he raised it above my head.<p>

_Where did he get it?!_

"You dropped it when you're on your way out to escape after we caught you witnessing our little… fun yesterday." He replied my thought, while staring intently at my necklace. He frowned at it suddenly and met my gaze.

"So, who's it from?" he asked, sounding a little exasperated.

"Uhh, m-my dad." His face soften for a second before a menacing smirked surface on his face. _Damn! He is sexy! Don't blush! Don't blush!_

"Hmm, so I take it must very valuable to you then." he said, eyeing the thing. Already didn't like where this is going.

"Yes, very. So, if you don't mind. I would like to h-have it back. Thank –" I made a quick move of jumping up to snatch it but he yank his hand even higher.

Is this guy for real? Does he think this is some kind of practical joke?!

And, he had the nerve to laughed, at me!

"Who said I'm returning it?" he said, between his sexy laughed. Damn even his teeth looked attractive!

"Excuse me? That necklace belongs to no one but me. I don't know what your motive here but you better stop this nonsense or else –"

"Or else what, little girl?" he cut me in, leaning too close to my face much to my liking. I made a mistake by looking at those piercing green eyes. And, boy, I think I'm hooked. I couldn't look away.

And, he was staring right back at mine.

"Or else, I'll err… I-I'll… err, what?" I breathe out, struggling to form a coherent thought as he held my eyes. Never had a guy looked at me that way before. I felt weaken under his gaze and stupidly falling for it.

Then, he smirked and laughed under his breath, "Works every time."

And, just like that the spell broke. I shook my head, and close my eyes to clear my thought. "What the hell? Mister, do you think this is some kind of a joke? I know all about your history here alright, and I'm not planning to stick around and get involve in one of your stupid little play thing. So, if you don't mind you can just hand me back my necklace. And, we could forget all of this ever happened."

He cocked an eyebrow and puckered his lips, like he was thinking. "Hmm, if I give it back then where's the fun in that?" he said, smirking. He really got on my nerves now. Never had I wanted to kill a guy before so badly before.

My hands clenched into a tight fist, giving him my death glare.

"If you think messing with other people's item is fun then, you got issue. Maybe you should stop by and sign yourself up in the mental health hospital. You looked like you could use some help. Now, Give. Me. back. My necklace."

"I _will_ give it back to you." he paused, eyeing the necklace swinging loosely on his hand. "In one condition."

"No, no condition. It's my necklace, I should have a right to have it back!" I spat back. I could feel angry tears starts to form.

He nodded, pressed his lips in tight line, "Hmm, fine then. I guess I'm keeping it." he replied, turning around to head straight to the front door.

Before he could make it, I lunged myself toward him. I pressed myself on his back and reached violently to his front jeans pocket where he had put the necklace.

I was so angry I couldn't control myself. The only thing I could think was that I have to get the necklace back, even if it's the last thing I do. It belongs to me and myself only and I won't let some asshole keeping it away from me. It's the only reminder of my dad that whenever I go, with that necklace I could always be close to him.

And, this fucker is trying to take it away from me? I don't fucking think so.

"GIVE IT BACK, YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled, reaching forward to slip my hand in his front pocket. But, before I could he had my hands on vice grip and slammed me against the locker.

"I _am_, a no good son of a bitch." He continued, as he looked down on me. My hands on each side of my face.

"Feisty little girl you are. I like that." He said, leaning forward our foreheads touched. We were both breathing heavily.

"You're cute when you're angry. Did you know that?" he said, smirking. Our lips almost touched when he spoke.

"Please, Edward. Please give me back the necklace." I was still panting.

"I said I _will_ give it back to you. In one condition."

I narrowed my eyes at him, seeing his lips pull up in one corner. "And, what would that be?"

Still smirking, he lean down to my ear and whisper, "Be my slave."

* * *

><p><strong>You guys like it? I know, it's pretty short. Review and let me know :D<strong>


End file.
